Rindleforde
Overview Rivertown in the kingdom of Dalreon. Situated at the split of the Thynoth River, where the Fen River heads North toward the Barl Swamp, lies Rindleforde. This walled city is built around its impressive docks that server as the end of Dalreon's waterway. Beyond this point on the Thynoth River lies the Great Forest and the kingdom of Lyritholln. Having been kept from developing any further into the forest by the elves, Rindleforde represents a sort of border between civilized land and the untamed wild. History In the early days of Dalreon when Evertide was little more than a fortified castle town, there was a nobleman of a merchant house named Ulrich Rindleforde. Ulrich had lost his two sons who were both members of a Crown force ambushed by orcs . Without an heir, Ulrich decided to spend the remainder of his days exploring the countryside. It was on one such expedition into the forest that he came upon a fork in the Thynoth River. At this very spot he encountered an enormous brown bear catching fish along the bank. Being an avid hunter and spotting what was most certainly one of the largest specimen of bear ever seen, Ulrich retrieved an arrow from his quiver and nocked it. The bear must have been no stranger to the workings of a bow and immediately charged the noble in effort to close the distance. Ulrich let loose his arrow and it plunged into the bear's shoulder without even slowing his stride. Seeing that another shot would be impossible, Ulrich unsheathed his dagger and met the bear head-on to engage in close range combat. Ulrich Rindleforde finally bested the bear at the cost of his own life. He was beyond saving by his hunting companions as he had lost too much blood and suffered grave injuries. With his final breaths he crawled upon a nearby hilltop and died. His body was laid to rest where it had fallen and the Crown established decreed that the settlement built around it would be named in his honor. Having no legitimate heir and effectively taking the name Rindleforde with him, the town was meant to stand as a testament to his legacy and to man's accomplishments over his environment. The new town began with a citadel to act as a stronghold. Since Ulrich was buried upon the largest hill, the citadel was constructed directly next to it breaking with tradition of placement on the highest ground. During the construction of the town, many ruined foundations were discovered as well as evidence that whatever structures once occupied the area were razed. One of the most impressive of said foundations was the remains of a watermill that adjoined the Eastern fork. Documents and tablets recovered there identify it as the Marathorl Mill which corresponded to local legend of a lost settlement of man's migration after the flood. New brick and mortar went atop this foundation as the Mended Mill became one of the first and largest structures of the town. Places of Interest The Splintered Stern Inn *Proprietor: Willum Thraw Surenock's Bowyer *Proprietor: Quinlan Surenock Bargle Tannery *Proprietor: Keris Bargle Mended Mill (Old Marathorl Mill ) *Proprietor: Fordwin Miller This mill is built atop the ruins of a much older destroyed mill, Marathorl Mill , which is in turn build atop the abandoned Marathorl Keep . Silverten Stables *Proprietor: Jaren Pallus Thellim's Tailor *Proprietor: Osgood Thellim Thynoth Dockhouse *Proprietor: Verron Carllon Powderstone Bakery *Proprietor: Samuel Powderstone Steelhand Smithy *Proprietor: Trom Steelhand Sturdystone Warehouse *Proprietor: Tholn Sturdystone Taking advantage of his name, Tholn Sturdystone runs these rental warehouses. Tangleroot Apothecary *Proprietor: Folian Tangleroot Folian, a former druid, stocks this shop full of herbal remedies. The Oaken Barrel *Proprietor: Teric Cooper Waterfork Brewery *Proprietor: Filnertav Lawral The regional favorite, Waterfork Ale, is brewed here. Category:Places Category:Dalreon